monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Darkness 4: Crossing The Wyvern Bog
The shelter was coming along nicely. We could see Miles had been doing this for years. I placed another slice of meat on the frying rock as I began to speak, slowly seasoning the cooked meat as I did. "So... Why are you so eager to help, anyway?" I asked slowly. "Hmph, I didn't tell you what we're gonna do on our trip, did I? Well, shoot...That ain't good, 'cause now I have to surprise you both. We're gonna stop off at a little village on our way to that flame, a vllage called Kitai Village. It's my home... And I want to see what ever one's been tellin' me has happened with my own eyes. That's my payment, if you haven't figured out." He replied modestly. "Sounds...Good...But why are you away from there? Hunting mission gone awry, bad luck, moving away, what?" I questioned. "...You wanna here what I got to say 'bout my life? Well, fine and dandy, but it ain't no play in roses." He repied. "Go on." Nina finally spoke up. "Well...When I was about...Eh...I'd say 16, my dad was talkin' to me about huntin' and farmin', the entire family business. I had started thinkin' about a life away from all the work and tiresomeness of farmin', and so I asked him the question that changed my life...I said, "Daddy, don't you ever think..or dream of a life without the rolling hills of crops?... A life where... Just, a life where felvine don't grow, and Aptonoth don't graze"? And he just sat there, holding his best Great Sword on his lap, with a whetstone in his hands. When he finally did speak, his eyes were hard and cold, but understanding. He replied with "Son... Have I never told you that I ain't never ate a piece of meat I didn't grow or kill? I ain't never ate no vegetable that I ain't cut down myself, unless spices count. I am too used to this life to change...Plus, it don't matter how long or wonderful yer journey in life is if you don't enjoy walkin' those paths. I enjoy farming and hunting... But I know you are wanting to see the world...So...I tell you what. Go get the Great Sword in my bed room, the Devilish Flame. Remember the upgrades, Demonic Flame and Satanic Flame. Go with an armor of your choice, and take one thousand Zenny from our small account... Have a journey. I ain't stopping you." were his words. I felt real guilty, though, after he looked at my awestruck face and went inside to get the equipment himself. He gave it to me and I went, reluctantly. I didn't know where to go...But I went to Minegarde, and Moga, and all them places. My latest city was here in Doragokuni, Dorago Port." he began. "So...you've been to all those places? ...Damn, you sure beat us." Nina said. "I wasn't done. I've went to those places, plus some little known others. Like the Military Bastion in the Central World, and the city of Hyoku in the Wyrm-Lands. I ave met Taka of the Central World, and Gale Nagare. Both are good friends of mine. But.. Let me tell you now, you ain't gonna like your journey if you ain't enjoying your life. Remembr my words." He finished with a smile and nod. As we finished talking, and were going to begin eating, we heard a resonating crash through the jungle. In front of us suddenly stod a wyoung woman clad in black armor and strange insignias. She flipped her helm up and grinned evily. "Why, hello there! I'm everyone's favorite demon girl, Ala Kurai! I see you managed to find Miles too! Hiya, Miles!" She giggled. "Who in the NAME OF HELL ARE YOU!?" I cried out. "I just said that, silly!" She replied giddily, teleporting right behind me and back again in the space of two seconds. "...Ok...So what or who do you work for and what do you have to do with us!?" Nina yelled. "She's Alandaria Kurai, a seemingly normal girl who's realy a demon, don't trust a damn word out of that bitches mouth!" Miles said. "Damn, Miles, I thought you had more decency then to curse at a LADY!" She cackled. "You're a lot of things, you bitchy old whore. A lady ain't one of 'em." Miles angrily spewed. "Ugh. I get pregnant... By another man... And you bitch and gripe like an old hag. Yeah, I'M the bitchy one." She muttered in response. "Yeah, you are. See, me and Alandaria were married afer datin' fer four years, a long while ago. Like, ten years ago. And then, she goes and starts being some sort of fuckin' whore, like the in bred trash she made out of, a nd gets pregnant, so we get a divorce. This old cakling witch ain''t left me the hell alone since." Miles said, clearing our suspicions.'' "Ugh, yeah, and Miles here gets all angry, as if he didn't see it coming. Fuc this, I'm done being a nice demon to him..." She said, turning around and swingin her long, black saber towards the man. Miles barely had time to react as he threw his Satanic Flame bGreat Sword in front of himself. I ran in with my weapons, slashing a gash in the side of her armor. Nina threw her swords in an arc, slashing two identical cuts in the young woman's back. She turned around hurriedly and looked at us with hatred. She began slashing rapidly at me, in an attempt to throw me off guard. Nine grabbed her dual swords in reply to this show of blades, swinging them up quickly and entering demonization. As she did so, Ala Kurai was thrown on her ass quickly, before suffering a gash in the chest. Nina dropped her blades in fatigue, in time for Miles to kick Alanadaria away. He helped us up and to our feet, and we watched the girl as she began speaking. "Erck... You might have won this time around... But this will happen again..." She began, warping right beside Nina as she finished the sentence. "But I tell you...It's a shame you aren't evil, you're a beautiful girl...." Alandaria said slowly, kissing her on the cheek while holding her tight in grip.\ "Let go of me, you lesbian cunt!" Nina screamed. Ala Kurai looked coldly at her, and warped off. Nina wiped her cheek as if it was poisoned. She looked bewildered at me. I forced a smile at her, and I practically read her mind on what she said next. "If we meet again, that bitch is going to rape me or something!! My damn, what the HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS WOMAN!?" She yelled. "Just...Hide you, I guess..." I replied haphazardly. "Fine." She muttered. ---- The next da, the swamp was strangely dry. We gathrred our things and left early, hoping to get to the Forest of Hope before sunset. We managed to cross in through the area quickly, leaving good time to find and access the forest. To be continued in... The Divine Darkness 5: Forest of Hope Category:Fan Fiction